


Boy Like You

by ilovemyalpaca



Category: Glee
Genre: Clubbing, M/M, Smut, bathroom blowjobs, straight!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemyalpaca/pseuds/ilovemyalpaca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Blaine is straight. Well... maybe not as much as he thought. Not when there's a sexy Asian grinding against him and he's had a bit of alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Written BEFORE Scream and all the guyliner. It was like I predicted the outfit. Made me happy. Originally posted Sept 30, 2011 to tumblr.com.

The club wasn’t Blaine Anderson’s typical haunt. He was here on behalf of good friends who insisted on treating him to a night out, even though he tried to tell them that he’d be perfectly fine staying in. Wes and David never took no for an answer.

So now he sat, nursing a beer, listening to the thudding bass of whatever was playing, and looking out over the dance floor. The two may have insisted this trip was for him but they were quick to abandon him when the prospect of dancing with some very scantily clad young ladies appeared.

Blaine eyed the crowd as it moved almost as one being, bodies pressed so close no space could be found between them. The thought of being that close made Blaine feel slightly claustrophobic. A cute looking girl with brown hair and clothes that seemed almost out of place in the nightclub appeared next to him and gave a sweet smile. “Hi. I’m Rachel. Want to dance?” She nodded out toward the floor and placed a hand on her hip. He supposed she was trying for seductive but with the knee high socks, chunky heels and uniform-esque outfit, Blaine saw a little girl trying to be an adult. Maybe the schoolgirl thing worked for others. It wasn’t his kink.

“I’m good actually. Want a drink?” He mimicked her earlier action and nodded toward the bar. Her expression changed almost instantly and all ideas of an innocent schoolgirl disappeared. She looked disgusted and flounced away without even answering him. Well… this was bound to be a great night, he thought wryly.

Blaine had managed to make his way through that beer and halfway through another before anyone else approached him. It was a Hispanic girl and a blonde, the two of them nearly wrapped around each other but their focus on him.

“Hey, handsome. You feeling adventurous?” The Hispanic winked as she spoke, the other girl biting her lip as she gave Blaine a once over. He sat a little straighter, a confident smile falling into place as he eyed the pair. Blaine actually felt his cock take an interest in the idea before they burst out laughing and moved away. He thought he heard a muttered ‘wanky’ but he couldn’t be sure. This was not his night.

He turned his back on the crowd this time, annoyed by his luck. He wasn’t looking to get laid necessarily but he sure wouldn’t complain if some sexy lady took it upon herself to give him a hell of a blowjob in the bathroom. The Rachel from before might have if he had felt like dancing.

By the time Wes and David found their way back to him, he’d had three beers and was ordering a shot of something. The effects of the alcohol were starting to get to him and he felt more relaxed, not quite drunk but on his way.

“Hey you two. Having fun?” He leered at a girl passing by, not catching the shared look from his companions.

“A blast. You alright, Blaine?” David reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, gaining his attention.

“Yeah, yeah. Just fine.” He licked his lips and looked back at the dance floor. The writhing motion suddenly a lot more appealing now that he’d drank a few inhibitions away. “Want to dance. See you later.”

He strode away, ignoring Wes’ protest and David’s raised eyebrow. He was surrounded by bodies in a moment, moving fluidly against them. Blaine enjoyed the feel of skin, pressure, friction. The lights were flashing and the beat flowing through him as he let his eyes flit closed. He was pretty sure at least one the bodies next to him was a man but he honestly didn’t care at this point because heat, more, need.

He opened his eyes when he was positive that the person in front of him had somehow become less curvy and soft and more strength and muscle. It turned out he was right. The guy was Asian, blue-black hair spiked up in ridiculous angles. Asian guy was pulling Blaine closer, one hand on his hip and the other higher, on his back just below his ribs. Blaine looked the guy over and decided that maybe alcohol made him slightly less straight because the thick black eyeliner around dark pools of brown was doing things to him. Or maybe it was the expression in them that looked like it wanted to eat Blaine whole.

Blaine reached his own hand over to run down mesh material, feeling the abs underneath flex with each move of his hips. This guy was seriously hot and that was a brand new thought for Blaine. He ground his hips forward with the beat and felt a hardness sliding against his own. A gasp was drug from his mouth by the feeling and he thrust forward again. Asian guy smirked and rolled his leather clad hip against Blaine’s one more time before sliding his hand from Blaine’s hip to grasp his hand and tug him from the dance floor.

Blaine wasn’t sure where they were headed or why he trusted a random stranger but as soon as they walked into the men’s room and he found himself in a stall, being kissed senseless, he didn’t really care. Asian was incredibly talented with his tongue and Blaine sort of hoped this was headed where he thought it was.

Strong hands were tugging his shirt out of the way, rubbing the skin right at the top of Blaine’s pants. He was groaning into the messy kiss, pushing his hips forward. He was hard, so hard, and this sexy as hell guy could get him off. Sounded like a plan to Blaine. Asian pulled away and smirked, glancing down before shoving his hand lower and palming Blaine through his jeans.

He keened high and breathy, although if asked later, he’d claim he couldn’t remember any of it and therefore didn’t know what they were talking about. Blaine felt something snap inside, something he didn’t even realize he’d been holding back. He lunged for the other boy, kissing him desperately, needing to give as well as he got. Asian apparently liked this because he groaned and started unbuttoning Blaine’s pants.

Blaine looked at the Asian, watching every move that he made. He was pretty sure he’d never been this hard and the other man dropping to his knees and tugging his pants down wasn’t doing anything to change that. His hands grabbed at bare shoulders, gripping to keep his balance as Asian reached a hand in blue and red boxers and pulled out Blaine’s hard cock. He leaned in with no hesitation as he licked the tip. Blaine’s hips jerked forward involuntarily. He almost apologized but Asian just smirked up at him and took him into his mouth. He bobbed his head few times before pulling off and licking a stripe up the bottom of his erection. Whoever he was, Asian was just as talented as Blaine had hoped he’d be.

The wet heat was back, Blaine looking at the ceiling to distract himself from the sight of that mouth wrapped around his dick, and this time sucking hard as he drew his head back. Blaine was certain that if he glanced down, he would see hollowed out cheeks and red puffy lips dragging down his cock.

The thought combined with the feeling was enough to have him whining and pressing forward as restrained as he could. He was so close already and he just needed to come. An image of the Asian boy with his charcoal lined eyes and Blaine’s come striped across his cheek came to mind and that was it. He was grunting out a warning, looking down just as he pulled out and came.

Asian managed to catch some of the semen in his mouth, though most hit his chin and the floor below, and licked his lips hungrily. He gazed up at Blaine as he rubbed his own crotch with a steady hand. For the first time that night, the Asian spoke.

“My place is around the corner if you’re interested in continuing this.” He cocked his head to the side and studied Blaine’s face, calculating. Blaine wasn’t hard anymore and the high from the crowd had disappeared. He felt slightly more sober, although he was tired from his orgasm. And yet, with the influences gone, he still really wanted to go with this perfect stranger and find out what else he could do. Maybe he’d regret it tomorrow but right now, looking at this gorgeous guy, kneeling on a bathroom floor with Blaine’s come on his face, he knew he’d be taking the chance.

With a nod and an offered hand to help him up, he smiled. Asian stood up and grabbed toilet tissue to wipe his chin and Blaine tucked himself back in his pants, thinking he should text Wes or David and let them know he wouldn’t need a ride. They were leaving the stall when Blaine turned and pulled the other man to him, kissing him hard.

“I’m Blaine.”

He was met with a dazzling grin and a squeeze of the hand they still held.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Mike Chang.” 

Asian, Mike, took the lead and started toward his place. As he watched the swaying hips in front of him, Blaine was sure he would have a night he’d never forget.


End file.
